Thé ou Café ?
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: OS en 4 chapitres : POV Lisbon. Disons simplement que Lisbon se trouve dans une position délicate vis à vis d'un facteur innatendu et que seul Jane pourra la tirer de là. Mais comment et à quel prix ? Humour, cynisme et surtout Jisbon ! FINI ! R&R !
1. Situation Initiale

_**OS : Thé ou Café ? **_

_**Et un « petit » OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Vous connaissez tous mon coté barge. En voici un autre aperçu.**_

_**Alors : Jisbon bien entendu (POV Lisbon encore une fois). Délire complet également. Et une situation anodine. OS en 4 parties.**_

_**Ça se boit chaud et à déguster sans modération ….**_

_Partie 1, Situation initiale._

Ouais situation initiale, ou comment un mec de la logistique va mourir dans peu de temps. Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors vous ne me connaissez pas. Il y a une tradition chez nous. Et des règles.

Et pour les règles l'administration est particulièrement douée. A la limite « comment utiliser du papier toilette aux chiottes pour économiser sur la note dédiée à l'entretien des locaux ». Si si. Vous êtes dans une administration.

Donc comme je le disais, ou pas, je m'appelle Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon. Mouais, ok, ça fait un peu trop James Bond. En même temps, on travaille dans un même but : sauver le monde des vilains méchants pas beaux. On a juste une légère différence de moyens, de méthodes… et de sexe.

Bref pour obtenir ce monde de bisounours, se taper toutes les fem… Euh non mecs dans mon cas, il faudrait que j'ai une chose magique. Une simple petite chose que James Bond _himself_ ne pourrait pas ne pas supporter d'avoir.

Mieux que la potion du druide Panoramix : le café….

Ne sentez-vous pas son odeur fraiche le matin remplir la salle de travail comme si quelqu'un, dans l'optique de votre arrivée, avait sacrifié au bien commun un peu de son précieux temps pour vous offrir cet élixir qui vous motive à travailler ?

Donc comme je le disais : les règles. Nous en avons instauré plusieurs officieuses qui ont une nette tendance à devenir officielles très rapidement lorsque cette question vitale est en jeu.

Car, juste après la règle qui veut que « toute personne venant au CBI en tant qu'invité ou en tant que représentant … bla bla bla… passe le portique de sécurité et porte un badge » (bref on s'en fout), une autre dit qu' « il doit toujours y avoir du café à portée de main dans une administration et surtout dans un lieu remplis de d'agents spéciaux. »

TOUJOURS. On est au CBI, et si vous savez pas ce que c'est, et bien cherchez. Moi-même je l'ai fait quand on m'a proposé un poste.

Je vais donc vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée là.

_Café – café – café - Café – café – café - Café – café – café - Café – café –_

Donc ce matin là, ça commençait mal. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné … Coupure d'électricité. Vous y croyez ? Déjà que je me suis prise une cuite la veille. Vous imaginez l'humeur du jour… C'est un coup de fil d'un de mes subordonnés, en clair une espèce de robot à qui vous dites quoi faire et quand le faire, qui m'appelle.

« Allo, Boss ? »

« QUOI ? » je rugis dans mon téléphone et son oreille a du en prendre un coup. Mais je m'en fous.

« Euh… Bah il est 8h30 et vous n'êtes pas là… »

« Tu racontes quoi Van Pelt (quel nom à la bourge …), - je me redresse vers la chose indiquée comme étant l'horloge de ma salle de bain que je vois de ma chambre et je m'écris super élégamment quelque chose comme – F**** réveil à la c** »

« Ok je dis à Hightower que vous… »

« Que j'arrive dans peu de temps. Que je ne me sentais pas bien… » (Ce qui est loin d'être faux vu les 4 marteaux piqueurs qui défoncent mon crâne et non pas une quelconque chaussée)

Elle raccroche vite fait, elle a compris. Génial. Bon je commence par le lever … pour me prendre les pieds dans ma couette et m'étaler par terre. Sursaut des marteaux piqueurs. Je rampe finalement façon Black Ops shooté à la coke jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me faire couler une douche.

J'esquive le miroir. Pas la peine de faire une attaque. Je suis, selon mon opinion et l'OMC, encore trop jeune pour mourir de ça. Ne faisons pas mentir les stats.

Bref après m'être faite frigorifiée, ébouillantée, et re-frigorifiée, je sors de la douche les lèvres bleues et le reste de la peau rouge. Un véritable steak congelé posé par inadvertance sur le barbecue. Entre le bleu et le saignant.

Je finis donc par me rendre à peu près présentable. Disons que mes cheveux sont relativement disciplinés : chignon et 40 épingles. Ma tenue est parfaite, quoique un peu noire et pas vraiment repassée, et enfin mon visage blafard, mes yeux globuleux et mes lèvres desséchées sont magnifiquement mis en valeur par mon eye-liner retrouvé par miracle, mon gloss transparent (un baume pour lèvre) et un fond de teint autobronzant qui me fait passé du mode « Casper » au mode « Babs Bunny qui s'est fait une orgie de carottes ».

En clair, je suis normale. Je cherche mes clés, mon sac, mon badge, mon flingue que je retrouve en évidence, dans mon congélateur. A votre avis, qu'est ce qui est le plus grave : le fait que je les ai mis dans le congélateur ou que c'est là ou j'ai pensé à regarder en premier…

Faut que j'arrête de boire, ça commence à se voir… Donc péniblement, je grimpe dans la voiture. Je conduis sans m'arrêter au Starbucks du coin prendre mon triple café extra corsé avec double ration d'édulcorant jusqu'au CBI. Je suis quasiment sur que c'est ce type qui a donné l'alerte.

Je gare donc ma voiture comme je peux. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour pas avoir d'accident en chemin. Mystère. Ah si ! J'ai mis la sirène d'urgence : tout le monde s'écartait. Le top.

Je passe mon copain le portique de sécurité et bien sur, si je le passe avec succès, en revanche l'officier lui ne me laisse pas passer sans la remarque bien sarcastique « Alors Agent Lisbon, panne de réveil ? Nuit corsée j'imagine ». Lui et son imbécile de collègue aurait mieux fait de la boucler.

Je fais mon grand sourire, je rigole avec eux. Puis mon visage change radicalement d'un coup. Bizarre il rigole plus Laurel et Hardy.

« Bien puisque vous êtes particulièrement attentifs au bien être de tous les agents, je vais vous confier une mission de haute importance. Une note de service faisait mention, hier, de la vacance de poste d'une de nos femmes de ménages, malade. Votre altruisme m'ayant tapé dans l'œil, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous pour des heures sup' non payées bien sur, ou vous feriez le ménage. Si je me souviens correctement de cette note, elle se chargeait des parties communes comme les … toilettes. Merci pour ce volontariat. Soyez sur que cela sera marqué dans vos dossiers bonne journée. »

Fière de moi, je m'avance vers l'ascenseur, monte tranquillement pour tomber sur un autre des mes désastres ambulants : (roulement de tambour) l'extraordinaire, le magnifique, Patrick Jaaaaaaaaaaaane !

« Pas très sympa Lisbon. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. »

« Sans blague ! Jane, vos talents m'impressionnent toujours autant. Voir qu'une personne arrivant à … 9h30, la tête à l'envers, et fulminant contre deux imbéciles, vous fait penser que quelque chose cloche ? Vous êtes trop fort pour moi. »

« Aouch… Mais je n'aurais pas dit la tête à l'envers mais plutôt overdose de fond de teint… »

Regard noir. Haine totale. Ce type est super le mec le plus agaçant de la Terre. Il sait toujours tout sur tout. Du moins en ce qui concerne les personnes. Et moi en particulier. A coté de lui je me sens comme … j'en sais rien, la chose la plus insignifiante qui soit. Et le pire c'est que sur toute la composition du CBI, 65% sont dingues de lui. Ce chiffre comprend les femmes, les homo, et les femmes et homo qui ne savent pas encore qu'elles/ils sont dingues de lui. Et je suis malheureusement contrainte d'avouer que moi aussi j'ai craqué. Je suis hyper jalouse.

Enfin… l'ascenseur arrive. Je passe en mode « désolée de mon retard…. Et excuse bidon » auprès de Cerbère aka Hightower, directrice. Puis file vers mon bureau, un rapide détour par l'openspace de mes collaborateurs.

Donc Jane, sur son canapé, Blond, charmeur, bien foutu, intelligent et riche (on parle de Jane pas du canapé). Cho, stoïque, professionnel, concentré, asiatique comme son nom l'indique. Rigsby, le symbole même du dandysme du 21eS, et Van Pelt, miss informatique et un cœur aussi gros que les bisounours. De bonnes têtes de vainqueurs, et moi je joue au chef d'orchestre.

Je me rends compte d'une chose : pas de nouvelle enquête donc paperasse. Ô joie. Au bout d'une loooooooooongue demi heure, pendant laquelle je m'absorbe dans le travail, en clair le temps que Cerbère descende quelqu'un d'autre aux Enfers, je file en catimini vers la cafétéria chercher mon café.

Et là c'est le drame.

La cafetière est vide.

TOUT EST VIDE !

_Partie 2, élément perturbateur à venir bientôt ! Probablement vendredi ou samedi._

_N'hésitez pas pour les comm's._

_Bisous, MC._


	2. Elément Perturbateur

_**Coucou ! Voici la deuxième partie. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Reviews :_

_**Fandebones : Je viens de regarder THE episode de Bones. Encore. Et j'ai encore pleuré. Ça te met pas forcément dans l'ambiance pour écrire un chapitre comme celui là mais bon. Lol. Ravie que tu adores ! Par contre cette fic sera courte. J'en ai encore d'autre sur le feu. J'en ferais une comme ça de temps en temps. Bon je te laisse lire la suite. Merci encore.**_

_**Enjoy : J'aime écrire des fics qui donnent le sourire. Et je suis comme toi, une vraie droguée du café. Mais j'en suis pas encore au stade du tournevis. Bien qu'une fois j'ai rangé la vaisselle dans le frigo. Allez savoir pourquoi… Bref merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça te plaira. Dans le même genre j'ai écrit « une histoire d'ascenseur ». Elle est finie, et est totalement marteau aussi. Bonne lecture.**_

_**LouiseMentalist : tu n'imagines pas à quel point je ris de mes bêtises quand je les écris… Moi-même je me fais l'effet d'être une hyène comme dans le roi lion… tu sais Ed, la barge. Voici donc la suite. Merci encore.**_

_**Janeandtersa62 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui ça promet comme d'habitude avec moi. L'intrigue se met en place. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Allison71230 : Oui c'est encore moi ! C'est vrai que le ton bougon me ressemble. Complètement barrée et décalée. Humour et blaques d'un niveau super pas élevée du tout, des slogans de pub, des citations décalées … Tout moi quoi. Je suis flattée tu m'as reconnu. *émue*. Sinon les grands esprits se rencontrent. Ce sont mes deux phrases préférées. Problème de PC ? Je compatis. Le mien aussi rame à mort…. Merci Captain Alli ! Bisoussss**_

_2__ème__ partie : élément perturbateur, ou comment avoir une situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà…_

Plus de café. Comment a-t-on pu arriver à cela ? Non mais il faut que quelque chose fonctionne. N'importe quoi !

C'est une véritable situation de crise. Je tourne comme une folle dans la salle de repos, à tel point que les rares personnes venant constater de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « crise de démence précoce », se sont enfuis en courant.

J'ouvre tous les tiroirs, je vérifie tout frénétiquement, je fais claquer les portes (quelques tasses tombent accidentellement par terre). Je cherche la moindre odeur, la moindre trace… Mais rien. Nada. Niet. Que dalle.

Frustrée, en manque et en pétard, je file voir qui est l'heureux » gagnant qui n'a pas remis de paquet de café. Je regarde la liste, et incrédule je vois son nom apparaître.

Mais, Bon Dieu, Quel est le Con qui lui a dit d'acheter du café ? Non, on s'en tape de qui a fait sauter le pont. Ils avaient surement du café eux au moins. Ou justement non et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait sauté le pont.

_Patrick Jane devait acheter du café_. Rien que de dire cette phrase c'est improbable. Un antagonisme pur entre deux mots. Jane – café. Je commence à rire comme une hystérique, signe que je ne vais vraiment mais vraiiiiiiiiment pas bien.

Qui est l'auteur de la liste ? Je regarde. Et là je vous le donne en mille : Wayne Rigsby. Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise ? Wayne Rigsby est au CBI ce que les 10 plaies sont à l'Egypte : une catastrophe ambulante.

Donc je me précipite encore plus furax, j'ai limite les cheveux qui se dresse, mon eye-liner et mon mascara coule, je respire façon Dark Vador. Dommage j'ai pas son sabre laser. Ma voix claque alors dans l'open space.

« Rigsby ! »

Grand silence au plein milieu du brouhaha habituel. Même les mouches ne volent et je suis sure qu'elles se sont écrasées par terre, ou figées en plein vol.

Je me dresse de toute la hauteur de mon mètre soixante sept et demi, avec talons de 5 centimètres, et me rends compte qu'il est fichtrement trop grand.

« Assis ». Oui je l'ai bien dressé, il l'a fait tout de suite. Mon ordre suivant serait donnes la patte, ou plutôt va chercher le café mais curieusement…

« Rigsby, par la Sainte Trinité, par tous les dieux, et que sais-je encore, mais pourquoi tu as inscrit Jane pour nous fournir en café ? Il ne boit que du THE. Tu sais, cette boisson anglaise infâme… Alors donnes moi une _bonne_ raison, ou tu es viré. »

Il passe de toutes les couleurs, genre mon petit poney dans son pays magique, et finit sur un vert assez bizarre.

« Je… et bien … ses listes sont … préparés à l'avance et le gars qui s'en occupe n'était pas là… et… »

« Et tu as repris la liste du personnel, sans enlever Jane, qui est pourtant la seule exception dans tout ce foutu bureau. Félicitations, Rigsby, tu es officiellement viré…. Sauf si tu as la chance d'avoir du café en réserve. »

Tout le monde paniqué cherche partout pour voir s'il n'y a pas du café en réserve. Dans tous les bureaux, les machines à expresso, les dosettes, certains font même des fouilles au corps des prisonniers quelque fois que.

Et c'est celui qui a perdu, je présume à la courte paille qui vient me l'annoncer.

Il est reparti en pleurant et en gémissant sur quelque chose à propos de sa mère qu'il voulait revoir…

Bon j'applique la dernière solution d'urgence de la directive première du CBI : se faire chercher du café ou à défaut s'en faire livrer.

Je siffle mon toutou, Lassie chien fidèle, euh Grace Van Pelt, pardon. Elle accourt aussitôt la langue pendante, calepin à la main, stylo près à en faire fumer le papier.

« Van Pelt, envoyer quelqu'un venir chercher du café ou je vais devenir dingue. Je me fiche du comment, du montant, de tout. Mais par pitié, APPORTEZ-MOI DU CAFE IMMEDIATEMENT. »

Tandis que Van Pelt part en courant genre Mabrouk après son paquet de Royal Canin, j'entends résonner l'alarme incendie.

Non sérieusement, l'alarme incendie, quoi… j'ai déjà l'air d'un Koala dépressif en manque d'eucalyptus, alors là… c'est fou ce que ce son peut vous rendre marteau. Les sourds ne sont pas au courant de leur chance parfois…

Non mais quoi ? Déjà que vous manquez de mourir soit cramé, enseveli, explosé, asphyxié et j'en passe dans ce cas là mais en plus, vous pouvez au choix mourir d'une attaque, car sur le coup vous êtes surpris, soit faire une syncope à cause de ce son épouvantable.

Une âme charitable, ou inconsciente, hurle que le feu est au rez-de-chaussée et qu'on doit rester confiné, le temps que les pompiers arrivent. Bon. Finalement ça va.

Oh non. Attendez. Ça veut dire que….

« Boss, je suis désolée pour le café… Mais je n'ai pas pu sortir et … »

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii êtes vous si cruel avec moi ?

Je m'effondre sur mon bureau. Et j'entends le pas de Jane s'approcher, sournoisement, calme, serein, limite joyeux de ma détresse. Comment je sais que son pas est calme et joyeux ? Je le sais c'est tout.

« Lisbon. Ça va ? »

A question idiote…

« Merveilleusement bien. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Youhou. »

A ce moment il a enfin l'obligeance d'animer son visage d'une grimace douloureuse tandis que je le transforme en passoire avec mes yeux.

Tandis que la sirène commence à franchement vrillée mes nerfs déjà en sous dosage de caféine, je me mets à hurler par-dessus cette invention du diable quelque chose comme :

« QUE QUELQU'UN ARRETE CETTE ALARME OU JE FAIS UN MALHEUR ! » Non je veux pas de leerdammer mais du café… juste du café….

Je replonge sur mon bureau, Jane s'approche. Et miraculeusement, le son disparaît. Un problème en moins. Hightower étant partie à une réunion à l'hôtel de ville, je suis tranquille. Enfin autant qu'on peut l'être avec Jane.

« Lisbon. Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas eu de café ce matin que vous êtes à l'agonie. »

Enfoiré. Il me balance ça en buvant sa tasse de thé, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je vais le descendre.

« Jane, retirez moi cette tasse de là. Et vous aussi disparaissez par la même occasion. »

« Vous êtes sur ? C'est dommage. On aurait pu discuter de votre magnifique prestation d'hier soir… Et du fait que vous souhaitiez du café… Mais je vais vous obéir Lisbon, comme je dois le faire. Bon courage. »

« Jane ? Janeeeee ! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAne »

Il revient pas. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? et il a dit qu'il avait du café non ? Je suis en son pouvoir. J'en étais sure. Il est démoniaque, il a passé un accord avec les ténèbres.

Vais-je devoir vendre mon âme pour ma ration de café ?

Ame – café ?

Définitivement, CAFE !

**Merci pour les comm's.**

**Et merci aux admin' qui font un boulot formidable et ratrappent les (mes) bêtises !**

**Le prochain samedi !**

**Bisous, MC.**


	3. La solution est le problème & vice versa

_**Thé ou café 3eme partie**_

_**Avant tout merci à toutes et à tous pour votre patience. J'ai en fait eu des problèmes à l'épaule et j'étais dans l'incapacité de taper un texte sauf vitesse tortue. J'ai encore du mal mais tant pis.**_

_**Donc merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je la finis ce week end. Chapitre court, mais l'histoire l'est, c'est normal.**_

_**Reviews (courte désolée j'ai encore un peu mal)**_

**Fandebones : merci énormes. Bonne rentrée après les vacs. Bisous.**

**Janeandteresa62 : Merci beaucoup ! Bisous**

**CaptainAllison71230 : Tu peux mettre général va ! ^^ Général Allison… ça sonne bien. Merci beaucoup. Oui nous sommes des pures génies… Même si je sais pas de quoi ! Gros bisous.**

**Tara Baxter Cullen : Merci beaucoup. La voici.**

**LouiseMentalist : Merci beaucoup dans le même style si tu ne l'as pas lu il y a une histoire d'ascenseur. 30 chapitres de mes délires les plus dingues. En tout cas voici la suite et j'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal…Bisous.**

**Mary : Merci beaucoup ! Je vais finir par écrire un bouquin on verra si je suis publiée.**

**Rosedesglaces : Le voici le chapitre la Miss. Bisous et merci.**

_**Sur ce voici le chapitre !**_

_**Quand la solution est le problème … Et vice versa…**_

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière ? Bon remettons les choses dans l'ordre – je vais finir par m'en souvenir.

Alors on avait prévu avec les 3 mousquetaires, sieur Rigsbos, Choramis et Paltos et notre D'artaJane de service de se rencontrer pour manger chinois. Oui, je sais quelle originalité. C'est vrai que j'aurais dit « Grec » … Avec le déficit, on était encore au resto pour payer la dette…euh l'addition.

Donc on se retrouve vers 20 heures au chinois après une rude journée paperasserie. On discute, on rigole, Rigsby choppe tout ce qui est à porter de main, Grace est déjà cuite avec un simple verre de vin blanc et Jane nous fait ses tours de magie à la noix.

Donc tout va bien. Mais après… je me souviens pas qui à oser balancer qu'on devrait sortir un peu. Sortir…. Mouais. On va dire ça. On a atterri chez Jerry's.

Mais après le trou noir. Définition du trou noir selon moi, Teresa Lisbon, Grande Scientifique de nombreuses fois primée pour ses travaux dans la recherche de ce que l'on a fait la veille après une soirée quelque peu arrosée :

Le trou cosmique ultime – **ma mémoire** – est formé lorsqu'une étoile supergéante très massive explose en supernova à la fin de sa vie – **là mon cerveau réduit en miette à la façon Samantha Carter avec une porte des étoiles**.

L'explosion crée un point superdense dans l'espace dont rien ne peut échapper à l'attraction gravitationnelle **– mes souvenirs précis sont trop loin dans ma mémoire**.

Les trous noirs peuvent être décelés par les effets – **réaction très tendus effectivement** - qu'ils provoquent sur les étoiles environnantes – **ici il faut comprendre les personnes qui s'évertuent à me dire que le café a subitement été avalé par mon trou noir. **

On pense que le centre de la plupart des galaxies, y compris la nôtre, abritent un trou noir super massif qui a du aspirer des milliers d'étoiles : **La définition du RIGSBY !**

Au passage, remercions Le Colonel Jack O'Neill pour la définition.

Bien comme je bouge toujours au ralenti, je prends la décision qui s'impose même si mon univers est de plus en plus englouti. Retrouver Jane.

Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crane. Au moins l'aspirine, on est pas en rupture de stock. Et cette odeur de thé insupportable.

« Jaaaaaane. Allez boire ça ailleurs je vous l'ai déjà… Aaaaaaaah Jane… (j'ai un immense sourire genre aliénée professionnelle). Je vous cherchais. »

Il lève un sourcil légèrement ironique – Oui un sourcil peut être ironique et en plus une tasse peut également avec sa soucoupe être sournoise.

« Vraiment Lisbon ? Je suis flatté… C'est vrai qu'après hier soir… »

Là je perds patience. Si tant est qu'il m'en restait à cet instant précis.

« Mais bon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier ? »

Si on ne m'a pas entendu à 10 kilomètres à la ronde et n'est pas brisé les vitres, je m'estimerais heureuse.

_**Pendant ce temps du coté des pompiers…**_

« John ! C'etait quoi ça ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Flippant… Dis tu crois que les vitres c'est à cause de la chaleur ? »

Regard lourd, appuyé, genre Bruce Willis dans Armageddon, avec la musique qui fait pleurer.

« Je ne crois pas. Steve. Il y a quelque chose ici. C'est dangereux. Plus que ce feu. Si on ne s'en sort pas, saches que ça a été un honneur de travailler avec toi. »

_**Retour du coté de chez Lisbon**_

Jane me regarde pensivement, son sourire en coin caché par la tasse, (pas de réflexion vous avez compris), et se laisse choir dans son canapé tranquillement.

Ce qu'il m'agace….

« Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien ? De moi, de vous… Franchement c'était tellement époustouflant que… »

« Que… Quoi… On non ne … Non ce n'est pas possible même complètement déchirée… je n'aurais pas pu faire ça … Dites moi que c'est faux. Jane… Ne – Me – Mentez – pas ! »

« Mais pourquoi vous mentirai-je ? C'est vrai… Nous étions si heureux… Bon d'accord vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme mais nous étions assez proche et intime… C'est vrai… »

Oh Mon Dieu. J'ai … c-c-c-couché avec Patrick Jane. Non c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Je dois sortir de là partir en exil loin d'ici. J'ai baisé avec mon consultant. Mon impossible consultant que j'aime à la fo… dont je suis le patron… et dont je suis complètement raide dingue. Pourquoi ?

Mais je ne me souviens de rien en plus… Le Mec que toutes les nanas, les homos, trans' et autre veulent sauter et moi je m'en souviens pas c'est comme si on vous promettait des profiteroles dans la sauce au chocolat chaud qui donne la sensualité au dessert, comme un Noël sans cadeau…

« Allons, Lisbon. J'ai été heureux de vous rendre service. Croyez moi le plaisir était partagé.

Je me décompose. J'ai fait quoi ?

« Cette façon de vous tordre dans tous les sens, les sons que vous faites, les positions que vous prenez… C'est assez torride et inimitable je vous assure. Et pourtant j'ai de l'expérience. »

Je suis sure que je suis devenue complètement blême. Totalement figée. Et maintenant je dois être complètement rouge.

Et mais il fait quoi ? Il pose sa tasse, se lève style Georges Nespresso, puis avec un sourire spécial me regarde, m'effleure les lèvres et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu veux du café Lisbon, sans sucre ou bien un thé chaud, suave, sucrée, doux et fort à la fois ? Réfléchis bien à la question et viens me voir. Je t'attends. »

Je sens son parfum et le temps que j'enregistre les paramètres pour qu'ils soient traités, je me rends compte que Jane vient de me proposer une relation avec lui.

Oh mon Dieu : Thé ou Café ?

Le Diable est de plus en plus pervers ces temps-ci…

**Alors ? J'attends le verdit !**

**Ciao, MC.**


	4. Finalement Thé ou Café ?

_**Thé ou café 4ème partie et fin**_

**Voici l'épilogue tant attendu ! Navrée pour le retard j'ai passé mon concours d'attaché territorial dans le froid pendant 8h et boum ! Devinée quoi ? Je suis complètement malade. J'ai une bronchite de dingue et je me traine ça depuis 3 semaines… Je continue de creuser le trou de la sécu, en plus de mes séances de kiné de l'épaule ! **

**Bref maintenant que le « 3615 my life » est passée voici la suite et la fin … j'ai entendu des personnes rodées par chez moi….**

_**Janeandteresa : Voici la suite merci encore de toutes tes reviews ! Bisous**_

_**Général Allison71230 : Voici la fin mon Général ! Je te passe le sourire spécial Jack, tu n'es pas pas Jack et je ne suis pas Sam ! lol ! Merci encore pour tes reviews ma belle et j'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne sais pas encore non plus en quoi nous des génies mais en tout cas nous en sommes. J'espère que cette fin te plaira ! Grossssssssssss boujouxxxx !**_

_**LouiseMentalist : Merci beaucoup pour la review elle était super sympa. Voici la suite et le dénouement. Vous saurez enfin si Lisbon va se mettre au thé ! Gros bisous et merci encore.**_

_**Enjoy : Effectivement dans mes fics, boire, manger ou lire il faut choisir. Le Koala t'a plus apparemment ! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir dit que mes fics sont excellentes j'écris comme ça vient je ne me pose pas de question. Et voilà ce que ça donne ! Merci encore gros bisous.**_

_**Ayahne : Merci j'adore Stargate, ma première série qui m'a vraiment marquée, et c'est un bonheur et un plaisir d'en remettre un peu dans les fics en clin d'œil. Bisous**_

_**Manol'a : La voila. Tu peux arrêter de roder autour de chez moi. C'est toi que j'ai aperçu en revenant de chez mon kiné hier soir…. ^^ Merci pour ta review tu vois j'ai réussi à la poster aujourd'hui et j'en ai une autre à finir, je m'y colle demain car je veux la finir pour le jour de Noel. Ta patience est récompensée. Joyeux Noel en avance. Bisous et merci.**_

**4****ème**** partie, le dénouement** :

_Je sens son parfum et le temps que j'enregistre les paramètres pour qu'ils soient traités, je me rends compte que Jane vient de me proposer une relation avec lui. _

_Oh mon Dieu : Thé ou Café ?_

_Le Diable est de plus en plus pervers ces temps-ci…_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Lisbon,**_

Non, mais je fais quoi… Pourquoi je ne me jette pas directement sur lui ? A croire que je suis Maso… Ah mais non c'est vrai qu'apparemment je me suis déjà occupée de lui et que lui s'est parfaitement « occupée » de moi aussi….

Je me demande pourquoi il voudrait une fille comme moi ? Bourreau de travail, défoncée à la caféine, névrosée avec tendance suicidaire issue de son passée plus que sympathique – oui j'aurais pu devenir psy, mais les malheurs des autres en plus des miens, je me serais flinguée depuis longtemps déjà – Non je vois pas.

Je suis même pas jolie. Rien qu'à voir ma tête de ce matin. Je suis en manque. Voila ce qu'il ne va pas. Il profite d'un de mes moments de faiblesse comme d'habitude. J'ai plus qu'à aller me jeter dans le feu en bas… Au moins mes frères toucheront l'assurance vie et je ferais un sacré pied de nez à Jane ! Haahhaha… Je suis trop forte….

Mais il y a un hic. Je serais pas là pour voir sa tête de six pieds de long.

Un café fort non sucré… ou un thé suave et parfumé… Au point où j'en suis… J'ai plus de trente cinq ans, aucun homme dans ma vie, et un mec millionnaire a couché avec moi parce qu'une femme flic autoritaire c'est son fantasme… Un inspecteur Harry au féminin… Sérieux, rassurée moi, je ne ressemble pas à Clint Eastwood ? Sinon je me balance tout de suite du haut d'un pont.

Quand à Jane, c'est un psychopathe obsédé par la mort de sa femme et sa fille, qui veut sortir avec une nana comme moi. Finalement je pense qu'on s'équilibre. On s'empêche mutuellement de s'entretuer en se défiant sans arrêt. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment sain comme relation, mais… au moins s'en est une, non ?

Et puis franchement, son coté beau gosse, mystérieux… (Imaginez mon sourire béat et complètement stupide avec un peu de bave au bord de mes lèvres – quoi c'est pas glamour ? Et alors ? Vous non plus avec votre tête d'ahurie en pensant à Jane devant votre clavier !)

Qu'est ce que je fous encore là ? Une addiction contre une addiction ? Jane ou le café ? J'ai choisi !

Ce sera…. Le café !

Non je plaisante ! Aaaaaaaah vos têtes !

Jane bien sur !

Bon maintenant encore faut il mettre la main sur lui… Prenez ça dans le sens que vous voulez… (Tiens c'est bizarre y a des libellules qui passent dans mon bureau*)

_**Du coté des trois mousquetaires, **_

« Eh, Van Pelt, t'as parié combien ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. C'est Smith qui tient les comptes, et je suis sure qu'il ne dira rien. Mais je pense avoir de bonne chance de gagner. »

« Et toi Cho ? »

« Je n'ai pas parié. »

« En revanche les garçons, je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas. »

Ce fut la dernière réplique de Van Pelt, tandis qu'ils regardaient avec délectation leur patron sortir enfin de son bureau pour aller voir Jane. Chacun sourit, tandis qu'ils essayaient de la suivre discrètement pour écouter ce qu'allait dire Jane.

Il est vrai que le coup de l'incendie et de la soirée d'hier, sans compter le fameux manque de caféine allait achever notre Lisbon. Quand elle saurait la vérité. Rien que pour ce moment, Rigsby avait investi dans une caméra qu'il avait fixé dans la planque de Jane afin de pouvoir voir la scène en toute discrétion… avec tout le CBI qui avait parié sur le « quand » craquerait Lisbon.

La salle de réunion avait même été préparée pour ça avec du pop corn et des boissons à volonté. Même du café, mystérieusement réapparu….

Chacun appela ces collègues afin qu'il puisse voir la retransmission en direct. C'était carrément plus populaire qu'un match des Lakers ! Même Hightower qui n'était pas vraiment en réunion fut appelée pour voir la représentation. Tout le monde s'installait, et discutait quand, enfin, Lisbon apparut devant Jane. Ce fut le silence absolu dans la salle….

_**Planque de Jane au CBI**_

J'arrivais essoufflé, rouge et passablement échevelé, devant ma plus grande … Je sais pas trop.

Mon Dieu, Je préfère dix mille fois avoir à faire à Hightower ou à des bandits plutôt qu'à Jane. Et il a encore sa tasse de thé…

Le fumée remplit la pièce tandis qu'il est tourné de trois quart vers la fenêtre qu'il contemple avec son flegme so british. La lumière qui joue dans ses cheveux et ce petit air vulnérable et sur de lui à la fois… Il est tellement paradoxal que je suis sure que c'est pour ça que personne en lui résiste.

Je me décide à faire un pas de plus et il ne bouge toujours pas. Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Je me racle la gorge. Histoire de lui signaler ma présence, même si je sais qu'il sait que je suis là, bien sur.

« Oui, Lisbon ? »

Ok. Il ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. J'ai envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Il croit que c'est facile pour moi ? Lui, il a déjà eu une femme et une fille et moi, je n'ai eu que des relations instables toute ma vie… A bien y réfléchir je n'ai jamais dit vraiment « je t'aime ».

« La proposition tient toujours ? »

J'ai croassé la phrase en question. Le plancher est super intéressant actuellement… Vous savez si c'est du sapin ou du chêne ? – Oh mon Dieu – Je l'entends bouger. Je suis sure qu'il me regarde…. Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée…

« Quelle proposition Lisbon ? »

QUOI ? Non mais il se fout de moi maintenant…. Non je rêve… Je suis stupide. Il devait blaguer et j'ai foncé dedans tête baissée. Si ça se trouve il ne s'est même rien passé. Quelle idiote. Je sens le rouge de la honte et de la colère m'envahir… deux solutions : soit j'explose maintenant en lui disant tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ou je m'enfuis à toute jambe …

« Ah non Jane ! Maintenant j'en ai marre ! Que vous me meniez plus ou moins par le bout du nez dans les affaires courantes parce que vous nous aidez, passe encore. Que je rattrape vos bourdes monumentales aussi, mais là c'est TROP ! J'en ai assez que vous jouiez avec moi comme si j'étais votre marionnette ! Vous venez me dire que vous me proposez du thé à la place du café et maintenant vous faites semblant d'être aussi amnésique que moi sur ce que vous venez de dire ? Vous êtes vraiment un CON, JANE ! »

Voila. C'est dit. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je suis vidée, j'en ai plus qu'assez mais je me sens vraiment soulagée.

Il me regarde pensivement puis me dit naturellement :

« Le thé est sur la table Lisbon. Servez vous. »

Encore une métaphore stupide ? Ce type est une telle énigme que le sphinx lui-même se jetterait dans le vide avant même de lui poser la première question, rien qu'en le voyant apparaître.

Bon de toute façon, du thé ou du café, au point ou j'en suis. Je me dirige donc vers la table et prend dans mes mains ce fichu sachet de thé mais il est bizarre. J'entends Jane se déplacer dans la pièce et regarder vers le plafond, et débrancher quelque chose.

_**Du coté de la salle vidéo :**_

« Ahhhhhhhhh Nooooooooon mais comment il a fait pour savoir ? »

« C'est Jane. »

« Merci Cho. Mais je dois avouer que voir la boss dans cet état… On continue ? »

Tout le monde regardait Rigsby.

« J'en ai planqué une autre au cas où… »

Van Pelt l'embrassa sur la bouche tandis que Cho préparait la vidéo et le spectacle continua, avec un Rigsby encore tout surpris….

_**Retour chez Jane **_

Comme je le disais, le sachet de thé était bizarre, même pour moi qui n'en consomme que sous la torture. Il y avait quelque chose dedans.

Et cette chose qui tombait dans ma main, n'était autre… qu'une bague. Une magnifique émeraude entourée de diamants, le tout en or blanc. Elle était superbe… De la même teinte que mes yeux.

« Alors comment est le thé, Lisbon ? »

Je me retournais vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, et je lui ai sauté dessus, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Oui je suis spontanée.

« Merveilleusement bon, pour du thé… Je crois même que je l'aime beaucoup, énormément, à la folie…»

« c'est un oui ? »

« Eh bien… Il m'aura fallu longtemps pour être convertie mais … C'est un énorme oui, Jane. »

_**Retour chez nos amis les agents :**_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement déferla parmi les agents. Puis Smith monta sur scène pour donner le nom de celui qui remportait la somme non négligeable de 1500 dollars.

« Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, le nom du gagnant des 1500 dollars ayant donné l'heure approximative ou exacte la plus proche est …. Kimbble Cho ! Toutes mes félicitations ! »

« Mais tu nous avais dit… »

« Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai demandé à Grace de déposer l'argent pour moi. Donc techniquement, je n'avais pas parié en personne. »

_**Epilogue – le soir chez Lisbon**_

« Dis moi, Jane ? Il s'est passé quoi exactement hier soir ? »

Le sourire de son consultant contre lequel elle était délicatement lovée s'élargit.

« Et bien disons que je t'ai reconduis chez toi, mais que les bruits que tu faisais c'était … des bruits de vomissements… Je t'ai simplement aidé à te coucher et à te soigner car tu avais légèrement trop bu. J'en ai profité pour mettre mon petit stratagème au point avec tout le monde, j'ai arrêté ton réveil, et enfin on a mis cette histoire de feu au point. Ce n'était qu'un léger feu de poubelle qu'on a éteint rapidement. »

Je n'en reviens pas…. Tout ça pour moi …. Mais ….

« Mais comment tu as fait pour la bague ? Je ne comprends pas …. »

Sur le coup, mon consultant adoré, a commencé à hésiter un peu…

« En réalité, cela faisait 6 mois que je l'avais et que je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Alors je… j'ai mis au point ce stratagème… Parce que j'avais peur… »

Je souris de toute mes dents et l'embrassait délicatement en prononçant enfin les mots tant attendu :

« Je t'aime, Patrick. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Teresa. »

_**Fin !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore désolée du retard ! Une tite review ? Je répondrais dans un autre chapitre ou en MP pour les inscrits**_

_**Gros bisous !**_

_**MC**_


End file.
